


Our First Dance

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom reenact the first time they danced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 4 of my Tomki mini-series hope you all enjoy it. If you're wondering they're dancing to the true lies tango. If you want to listen to it while reading this fic, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaDXkKtHr3w  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! the last two parts of this series will be posted tomorrow :)

It was a nice night to just stay home, Tom was reading on the couch not noticing that Loki went to the living room stereo and pressed play.

Tom looked up at Loki as he offered him his hand. He got up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist as they began to dance.

"This is the first music we ever danced to" Tom whispered in Loki's ear. "Indeed it was my love, it was the best time I've ever had" Loki said as he dipped Tom.

They twirled around the room in perfect unison till the music ended. "We should dance more often" Tom said softly as he cuddled with Loki. "Let's dance again" He whispered as their lips touched in a slow deep dance of their own.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
